


Mrs and Mrs Tyrell

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, No Beta, Romance, Spies, lying, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Re-post because i wasn't happy with the way i wrote the first one  and direction it was heading in :). Same story though. Sansa and Margaery Tyrell have been married for six, or possibly seven years, both keeping a very big but similar secret from one another. they are both spies working for opposing agencies. It is not until both are assigned the same mission that secrets begin to be revealed.





	Mrs and Mrs Tyrell

So i was not happy where the story was headed and i was not exactly in a good place mentally let alone to write so i decided to take the original story down and plan to re-write it with some changes. i hope there is still some interest in the story and this AU but i intend to finish it no matter what. just bear with me those who are interested in this. 


End file.
